tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6 - The Room
The Room is a 2003 drama/black comedy vanity project film written, directed, produced, executive produced, scored, edited, and catered by Tommy Wiseau. It has more unresolved subplots than any movie in history. Plot Ha. Notable Characters *Johnny *Lisa *Denny *Mark *Claudette *Michelle *Mike *Chris-R *Peter *Flower shop owner *Doggie *A guy The Episode *This episode is generally regarded as one of the best and most entertaining in the show's history *This episode holds the world record for most Tommy Wiseau impressions in a two hour span. Scores James - Unnecessary (although James said he wished he could have made it "non sequitur") Damien - Scrumtrilescent Mike - Chernobyl Highlights *Football breaks *Flower giving protocol *The flower shop scene reenactment *Lisa orders The Wiseau Special *Thursday is Blow Day *"OH HAI MARK!" *The Top Hat Incident *The Doily Incident *"YOU'RE TEARING ME APART LISA!" *Artichoke stromboli pesto wrap dip *The Rhombus of Fun *The trashcan is drafted to the Bengals *The doily is drafted as the only member of the Pittsburgh Steelers *"How's your sex life?" *A guy *James quits Earth References *''Black Christmas'' *Shannon Tweede *''The Legend of Zelda'' *Sisqo *IFC *''Borat'' *Christopher Walkin *Kelis *Arnold Schwarzenegger *The Bed Intruder *Tickle-Me Elmo *Brandy *''American Idol'' *Eddie Vedder *''Austin Powers'' *UFC *Junior Dos Santos *Team Coutuer *Werther's Original *Pizza Hut *Showtime *''The Red Shoe Diaries'' *Brett Favre *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''Saved by the Bell'' *''Static Shock'' *''Batman and Robin'' *''Star Trek'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *Cocoa Puffs *Jason Bourne *Chun-Li *''The Simpsons'' *WWE *Matt Hardy *Jeff Hardy *Jay-Z *Livejournal *Seattle Seahawks *Pittsburgh Steelers *Cincinnati Bengals *Pat Benatar *Ray Charles *''Dodgeball'' *''Saw'' *One-armed girl *''Not Another Teen Movie'' *Chris Evans *Molly Ringwald *Pogs *Slammers *''Angry Birds'' *Chuck Norris *Kurt Angle *Brock Lesnar *Frank Mir *''Clerks'' *''Epic Rap Battles of History'' *''Super Troopers'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Johnny *Real protagonist - The doggie *Center of the Universe - Johnny *Cheeky shenanigans - The entire movie *There Are No Police - A roundabout example, but Johnny and Mark claim they will take Chris-R to the police, which clearly never happened since they come back less than a minute later. *Random sex scene - At least four times *Plot convenience - Every scene not involving a football *Thank you very little - Johnny walking around naked *Established establishing *Disrespecting the Dead - A loose example in terms of the normal context of this trope, but Lisa tries to have sex with Mark literally over Johnny's dead body *Seinfeld Plot Hole - Literally everyone knows that Lisa is cheating on Johnny, but not a single one of them bothers to tell him. (Granted, it's fair to assume that, because Johnny is so oblivious, even if someone flat out told him what was going on, he still wouldn't get the message.) Ending song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 5 - The April Fools Joke Next Episode - Episode 7 - Battlefield Earth Category:Episodes Category:Farvas Category:Drama films Category:Independent films Category:Vanity projects Category:2003 films Category:Cult films